


There’s been a Death, in the Opposite House

by middlemarch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Covid19 related, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hospitals, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: Crisis was supposed to bring out the best in people. That was the silver lining, Rey was pretty sure that was the line anyway.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Lock Down Fest





	There’s been a Death, in the Opposite House

“I’m a terrible person,” Rey said.

“No, you’re not,” Ben answered without any space between the words _person_ and _No_. Also, his voice was kind of rough, raspy, which meant he’d been drinking the battery acid he called coffee.

“I am. I’m jealous of Amilyn,” Rey said, wishing she could rub her face. Or arch her back enough to crack it better than a chiropractor.

“Why?” Ben asked. Was he taller? He looked like he was a professional basketball player in blue scrubs.

“She recorded a message for her daughter. No one’ll care if I die,” Rey said.

“I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Emily Dickinson.


End file.
